While he is gone
by grimmslover
Summary: one shot, dean x castiel, Castiel shows up in the middle of the night while sam is off with ruby. what could cas possibly want?


_**first time writing a one shot for Supernatural :D hope yous like it ^^ x Warning if your not past season 3 of Supernatural, then the first two paragraphs are gonna be confusing:) **_

_** castiel quotes 3 **_

_ **This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here. **_

**_ you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks_**

**_ I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition. _**

_Dean walked side by side with his brother Sam, Just after Lillith had left the hotel room, Dean thought about how he would thank Castiel for helping him by telling him about the Ark Angel. _

_The prophacy had headed home._

_Dean got into his car followed by Sam who sighed as he shut the door. _

_When they got to a new motel, Sam snook out in the middle of the night to Ruby, hungry for blood._

_Dean still asleep was awoken by a fluttering noise. his eyes slowly opened imediatly knowing Castiel was in his room, "dude, im tired, ask me for whatever you want in the morning.."he begun to close his eyes before Catiel spoke "this cant wait untill the morning time Dean, cause then your brother will be back" _

_"bitch please my brother is right here..." he turned to look at the bed across from him that had no sleeping Sam in it._

_"where-" he was interupted by castiels finger placed on his lips. "ill tell you in the morning dean"_

_"what the hell are you doing here?" _

_"for the first time in ages dean, your brother is gone for hours trust me i know, so i finaly have alot of alone time with you" _

_"what is it, a secret you wanna tell me cas?"_

_he leaned close to dean chests touching and placed a kiss on deans lips softly. "you can thank me for today, by falling inlove with me dean" _

_Deans eyes widened "your mad cas"_

_"im not crazy dean" he kissed him again. _

_Dean shoved him away from his lips"bitch!" i like women! not men! im not attracted to dick! now get off me!" _

_Castiel smiled expecting this._

_"your emotionless what do you know about feelings" said dean glaring._

_Cas continued to smile "im proving my feelings now arent i?" he kissed him deeply pinning deans hands. _

_Deans eyes narrowed struggling, but being pinned down by a angel wasnt a easy thing to get out of. Dean soon forgot he was kissing a man, nevermind a angel. he was kissing a man. and he didnt exactly hate it. As Castiel kissed him deeply, Dean realised that he would remain in controll woman or man dean is the man in any relationship. He looked into Castiels eyes with a saddened look. Castiel pulled away "im sorr-" he was inturupted by deans lips on his, dean now using this moment to pin down castiel instead. _

_he took off both there shirts, dean atacking Castiels chest in kisses and licks, lust now in his eyes he didnt care who he was touching, that deepfull kiss had turned him on. _

_Castiel moaned as Deans lips trailed down to his stomach, taking off both the trousers and throwing them on the floor. _

_He licked around his crotch. Castiel moaned louder, deann kissed back up to his lips and felt something touch him. he looked down "hah, hard allready" _

_Castiel gave a puzzled look. Dean whispeared seductivly what he meant into castiels ear. _

_Cas went bright red in the face, and then smirked kissing and sucking on deans neck. _

_Dean grunthed softly, after a few minutes of nipping at the sensitive skin on dean, castiel looked down and smirked to see that dean was now the same as him. _

_Cas wrapped his arms around deans neck kissing him deeply and moved closer, both there members brushed off eachother and they both moaned at the same time into the kiss. _

_Dean smirked pushing castiel down so he lay on the bed, and kissed him deeply, grinding into him. Both men panthed and moaned, Castiel grinded back, panthing, he begged for more. _

_"no ill hurt you" said dean._

_"i'll feel no pain" whispeared Cas._

_Dean kissed him gently, holding both of his hands. he was going to prepare him but castiel demanded dean to enter him, and as uswal dean followed what castiel asked. _

_He entered him fully with a groan, Cas gritted his teeth holding deans hands tightly._

_He then rocked his hips slightly, trying to get used to dean being inside him. _

_Dean took this as a sighn to move, so he moved hard but slow. _

_Castiel moaned softly and practictly begged for him to go faster. _

_Dean smirked and did so, he moved hard and fast, as he did this Cas screamed deans name as dean hit those special bundle of nerves over and over. _

_Dean leaned his forehead on castiels as he thrusted. _

_Both men soon came, Panthing, Castiel whispeared sweet words in deans ear. _

_The lock on the door started to open. Castiel quick as a light collected his clothes and vanished in a flutter. _

_Dean layed there panthing, naked and dirty. _

_Sam walked in and froze._

_Dean looked at him "eh..uh..i got a girl..she left just a minute ago"_

_Sam turned the other way "and she left just like that?"_

_Dean still panthing slightly. "yep..i know.. WHAT A BITCH!" _

_**Thanks for reading :) let me know what you think :) xxx grimm~ **_


End file.
